1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail-driving device, and more particularly to a nail-driving device that includes a safety unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, a nil gun disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,788 has a safety mechanism 6 for preventing misfires. The safety mechanism 6 includes an upper safety portion 601, a lower safety portion 602, and a cam member 503 connected between the upper and lower safety portions 601, 602 such that the upper and lower safety portions 601, 602 can be interconnected or disconnected from each other. To protect the cam member 603, a shielding member 7 is provided to cover the same. However, during use, due to the presence of the shielding member 7, it is difficult to register a nail 9 to be ejected with a hole 801 in a workpiece 8.